Heir to Downton
by ruflylover
Summary: Sequel to "New Heir to Downton?" - After the birth of Richard James Crawley
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! I promised a sequel to "A New Heir to Downton?" and so here it is. Yes, it took me a while and I'm sorry about that.

This sequel takes place in the middle of the birth and the epilogue of my last story. If you have not read "A New Heir to Downton?" I suggest you read it first or it could be a tad confusing.

P.S even though I live in the U.S. I'm still watching the new season of Downton...I don't care if it pretty much gives my computer a new virus every time I upload an episode...it's worth it:)

Love you all! Hope you enjoy the first tiny snippet of the story!

xx Kate

"He's beautiful, m'lady," O'Brien admired from Cora's bedside. Cora held her son close and grazed his porcelain cheek with her thumb.

"Isn't he?" she smiled, gently, never lifting her gaze from the sleeping newborn.

"Everyone downstairs is so anxious to see him," O'Brien informed her.

"Are they?" she smiled.

"Yes, that's all they have been talking about for the last three days," O'Brien laughed. "They have been prodding me for information every time I walk down those stairs."

"I should go down and introduce him then," she smiled proudly up at her maid.

O'Brien chuckled, "Oh, no hurry m'lady. You need your rest," she insisted.

"Nonsense," Cora scowled, "I'm fine, and I want to anyway."

"I really don't think that's-"

"I insist," Cora interrupted, "help me up," she instructed, struggling to find her balance.

"M'lady..." O'Brien warned, taking her hand.

"Enough, I won't hear any more about it, I'm going downstairs," she smiled, using O'Brien's hand as leverage.

O'Brien bit her tongue. She knew there was no arguing with the Lady of the house, but she also knew she was bound to hear about from Lord Grantham. Even so, she helped Cora out of her bed with little Richard James Crawley in tow.

They made their way slowly down the hallways, O'Brien supporting most of Cora's weight. Although O'Brien could see her mistress was struggling, Cora made not a sound; instead, she smiled the whole way down to the servants corridors. Before they reached the dining hall where all of the staff were having breakfast, O'Brien stopped her.

"Are you sure you're up to this, m'lady?" she asked.

Cora smiled genuinely, "You all are as much part of my family as my daughters and husband, you have seen us go through the good and the bad, and this," she gestured down to her son, "Is one of the those good things, and you all deserve to share in our joy."

O'Brien nodded firmly, Cora never ceased to amaze her.

The servants were in the middle of having a lively discussion about the new life upstairs when O'Brien entered, Lady Grantham directly behind her. Everyone got to their feet immediately.

"M'lady," Mrs. Hughes couldn't help but smile at the bundle in her arms, "What can I help you with?"

Mrs. Hughes, along with the entire servants, were completely shocked. It was unheard of for a lady of the house to come tromping through the servants hall in her nightgown, let alone for her to come downstairs with the newborn heir... yes, it was unheard of, but that didn't stop the grins from forming on the servants' faces. They were used to 'unheard of,' Cora Crawley was an American, and she did things differently. Some things defied tradition and Mrs. Hughes had been irritated by numerous of those occurrences over the years, but this was not one of those times.

"Mrs. Hughes, everyone, I'de like to introduce you to our new member of the family," Cora stated firmly, a grin plastered on her face.

Mrs. Hughes chuckled and shook her head, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "He's nothing less than a miracle, m'lady."

A/N: Shall I continue? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that people are still interested in this story.**

**The chapters are going to get increasingly longer and should reach 1000 words each once I find my rhythm.**

**This chapter is a bit cheesy, but everyone needs a little cheese in their life.**

**Enjoy!**

**(Probably rated T)**

**xx Kate**

"O'Brien!"

Lord Grantham's voice thundered through the hallway. He did not often get angry enough to shout, but that..._insolent_...woman had defied _direct_ order. And no, it wasn't something minuscule, something he could forget like it usually was. _That_ woman had allowed his wife, his wife that had just given birth to his son no less, to go galavanting around the servants hall practically naked! He was beyond perturbed and O'Brien and Cora were about to hear about it.

"Yes, m'lord," O'Brien answered standardly.

"Am I correct in my knowledge that you and Cora were downstairs this morning?"

His face was beat red and O'Brien could have sworn she saw steam spiraling out of his ears.

O'Brien kept her confidence, "You are correct, m'lord."

"And _why_ on earth would you have allowed Lady Grantham to traipse around the house mere days after giving birth, not to mention she wasn't even properly clothed - how disrespectful... insolent...how _humiliating_!"

O'Brien stood speechless, but Robert was on a role. "Where's Cora?" he barked.

"In the bath," O'Brien managed to stutter.

Robert grabbed the towel that he noticed O'Brien was carrying and stormed past her, making a beeline towards the bathroom door.

He was so distraught he flung it open without even knocking. The consequences were unfortunate. There stood Cora, dripping from the bath, with nothing but her hands to cover herself.

"Robert!" she gasped, attempting to shield herself from him, but failing miserably.

Robert was a little caught of guard, but still fuming, he pulled himself together and said what was needed to be said, "I do not appreciate what you've done today, Cora," he began.

"Oh Robert, really-" she interrupted, shaking her head.

"No, you will listen!" he heaved, "I will not have you parading around the servants hall practically naked, Cora!"

Cora smirked, "I wasn't naked, Robert..._this_ is naked, darling," she folded her arms across her chest and stepped towards her husband, "Now will you hand me that towel?"

Robert yanked it back, "Not until you listen to me and really hear what I am saying," he said, beginning to lose composure at the site of his wife's current state.

Cora sighed, "Continue then, dear, I'm all ears."

"Cora," he said more gently, "I thought you understood our way of life by now. We are high society, we represent status and propriety, we do not engage with the staff in ways that are so...inappropriate... I can't have you running around in your nightgown with Richard...it isn't right."

Cora waited a moment, "Are you quite finished?" she asked gently.

Robert huffed, "I suppose."

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you Robert, I really am. It wasn't my intention to humiliate you in any way," she paused and smiled, "I am just, so overwhelmingly proud of our baby boy...Richie is our little miracle and I couldn't resist, I had to share our joy - I mean, what really is joy if it can't be shared."

Cora stepped towards Robert again, "Robert, we've been in love for thirty years. I thought we were done with having children eighteen years ago...I thought I had failed you...but Richie, is a product of our love, a symbol that our marriage never died. The people in this house have been witness to all of our ups and downs, I just thought they deserved to be a part of this..."

Robert was silent, his face giving away no thought or emotion to what he'd just heard his wife say. He just stood, speechless.

"Robert, I'm sorry, but-"

He didn't let her finish. Instead he grabbed her waist and pulled her wet body into him. "You never cease to amaze me, Cora," he whispered.

Cora smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her front pressed against his coat. "I love you," she said simply, her fingers combing lightly through his hair.

He bent down and kissed her gently, wrapping the towel around her delicate body.

She smirked and pulled it against herself, "Thank you dear. Now, let us both dry off and then we can take Richie on a stroll, how does that sound?"

"It sounds marvelous," Robert said, "I'm sorry I got angry, I shouldn't have reacted in that way," he continued, ashamed.

"I understand why you were darling."

"I don't deserve you," Robert replied, caressing her cheek gently.

Cora just smiled, "I'll meet you in the nursery."

Robert nodded and walked out, leaving his wife to her privacy. In the hallway he passed O'Brien and nodded apologetically to her, continuing onto his room.

O'Brien smirked in return at the imprint of Cora's body on his jacket. Her lady always did have a way with words.

**A/N: Hehe;) continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Spoiler Alert! STOP now if you have not seen 3x5 and do not wish to know what has occurred. **

**This chapter is an ode to Lady Sybil...may she rest in peace. **

"Mama?" Sybil asked tentatively, entering her mother's room with a slight knock.

"Yes, Sybil," her mother responded, not looking up from the cooing bundle in her arms. She hardly registered her daughter in the room, her attention placed solely on Richie suckling at his breast.

"I was hoping I could speak to you a moment, if possible..." she sounded rather hesitant, quiet, distant.

Cora hardly noticed the subtle hints she normally would have of Sybil's sadness and confusion.

"Well, darling, now might not be the best time," she glanced up at her youngest daughter, who nodded quickly.

"Oh, yes, I understand, perhaps...later, then?"

"Yes later, Sybil," she smiled slightly. Sybil left the room in a hurry.

Hours later, Cora had still not taken her attention away from her son for a moment. It seemed these days that the well being of Richard was everyone's number one priority.

Cora sat in the nursery, like she did most hours of the day, rocking Richie to sleep. Suddenly there was a loud disturbance, as Mary stormed into the room without warning.

Cora could hardly respond before angry words came spewing out of her eldest daughter's mouth.

"Do you know that I have been sitting with Sybil for the last few hours, consoling her, she's quite upset, mama!"

Cora blinked rapidly. "About what, Mary?" she asked, defensively.

"Well, you wouldn't know would you? Sybil tried to talk to you about it earlier this morning and you wouldn't give her the time of day!" Mary raged.

Cora shook her head with confusion, "But I don't understand, what's the matter with her? She seemed well this morning...I was planning on talking with her later." She was beginning to become worried.

Mary sighed, she was possibly being to harsh on her mother, "I don't think you realize, mama, that Sybil is hardly a woman; she is just eighteen years old. Eighteen. She may seem put together and grown up and for the most part she is, but that doesn't halt the fact that she still needs you," Mary paused when Cora's face began to droop as she realized her mistakes, "I know you have a new baby, Mama, but Sybil is feeling neglected. She's been the youngest for eighteen years and now suddenly...there's a new baby in the family. I think she feels replaced..."

Cora was silent for a moment, clutching Richie to her chest, she squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "I didn't realize..." she whispered.

"I know, and that's understandable. Your overwhelmed with being a mother again to an infant after all this time...but Sybil is having trouble; she's confused about love and life and she needs a mother's advice, something only you can give her."

At this point, tears were streaming down Cora's cheeks. The only thing she had ever been able to pride herself on was her ability to be a mother, and now she was failing at that. Sybil was her baby, all her daughter's were, and the fact that any of them would feel neglected or ignored by her broke her heart into pieces.

"I am so sorry," she choked, "I never meant to hurt-"

Mary rushed to her mother's side. She held her shaking shoulders as her mother wept. She hadn't meant to upset her, just to jolt her into reality. She hadn't meant for her mother to cry.

"I know you never meant to her hurt Sybil, and she knows that, she does," Mary assured her mother.

Cora stood trembling and handed the unfazed, slumbering Richie over to Mary, "I have to go see her," she said, wiping the stray tears from her eyes.

"She's in her bedroom," Mary nodded, rocking her brother gently in her arms.

Cora rushed from the room and down the hallway, thrusting her daughter's door open without a knock.

Sybil lay against her pillows, gazing up towards the ceiling, expressionless. "Mama!" she gasped.

"Oh Sybil," Cora weeped, collapsing against the bed, "Forgive me, darling."

"There's nothing to forgive, Mama, I understand, you have a new baby..." Sybil said calmly.

"You are my baby, Sybil," Cora clarified. "You, and Edith, and Mary, and now Richie, are all my babies, I should have made time for you this morning, I should make time for any of you when you need me. I am so sorry."

Sybil smiled lightly, "It's alright," she took Cora's hand, "It really is alright, I am a young woman now, and I should face things on my own, I shouldn't have gone to Mary like that," she offered.

"No, Sybil, dear, you're wrong. No one can do it alone, no matter what age, not even me. When I have something on my mind I go to your father; when you, Edith, or Mary have something on your mind, I want you to come to me, no questions asked. I will always be there, from here on out, I promise."

Cora squeezed Sybil's hand tightly as a tear slipped down Sybil's cheek, "I love you, Mama."

"And I love you, darling...you are my baby, you know. You always will be. Always. My beauty, my baby."

**A/N: Episode 3x5 literally ripped out my heart and stomped on it...let me know what your thoughts were.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Greetings. Been absent long time. Is anyone still with me? Review and let me know. xx Kate**

Richie's hair was now coming in, a shock of thick and dark; a color to contrast his piercingly blue eyes. He was just shy of six months and growing like a weed. His legs were pudgy and long and his hand were large enough to grasp around Robert's large thumb.

With Christmas just days away and snow beginning to dust the ground, things were getting quite busy at Downton.

Cora was overwhelmed; these past few weeks had been nonstop planning holiday parties, buying gifts, and taking care of Richie. It was Sunday now, a day of rest for all in the household, yet she still had things to do.

Cora hoisted Richie up on her waist as she made her way down the stairway.

"Twee!" Richie exclaimed excitedly, pointing his pudgy finger at the towering Christmas tree at the front entry.

"That's right, darling, it's a Christmas tree!"

Robert met her at the landing, "Saying words already, are we?" he beamed, taking Richie in his strong arms. "What a smart boy we have, Cora!"

"I wonder where he gets it..." she smirked, tickling the sides of Richie's well-padded stomach. Richie giggled and thrust his head into Robert's side.

"His mother of course," Robert chuckled.

"Good answer," Cora clucked, walking towards the library.

"Well he sure gets his good looks from me!" Robert called after her. Cora laughed with out turning; they both knew that Richie was the spitting image of his mother.

Robert stopped and admired Cora as she walked away from him.

"Oh Richie," he murmured, "You and me are lucky, you see, to call a woman like that family."

Richie giggled again as if he understood, "Ma," he stated, pointing after her.

"That's right, and I'm papa," he said, trying to get Richie to call him by name. Richie shook his head defiantly, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Robert couldn't help but smile, "Alright, alright, in your own time, my boy," he said, following Cora into the library.

Once in the library, Robert sat down next to his wife on the sofa. She had pulled out her patterns and was now stitching away. Robert admired her quick, nimble fingers as she pulled the needle and thread through the fabric.

"You're beautiful," he blurted.

Cora stopped her worked, and looked up, her eyes glistening with content.

"Oh Robert, you flatter me," she laughed.

"No, no. I mean it, I truly do, you are simply stunning" he said, taking her hand lightly.

Cora patted his hand, but then pulled away and went back to her work, "Flattery won't work with me right now, I'm very busy, love, I have to finish this for tomorrow, you do understand, don't you?"

Robert was taken aback, "I wasn't trying to...I mean, I didn't have any hidden motives with that statement, Cora."

He was obviously offended, so Cora looked up from her stitching briefly. "I apologize, I didn't mean to sound harsh," she stated smoothly.

Robert frowned. The fact of the matter was that Robert had been trying to get Cora's attention for weeks now. He understood she had a plate full of duties, as did he, but he honestly missed his wife. Every night for the past month they would go to bed every night exhausted from the days events without so much as a peck on the lips. Robert missed the passion, he missed the romance, he missed the love. Lately it seemed like a business transaction every time they spoke. _Robert, have you heard from the Painsworth's about the party? Did you speak to Doctor Clarkson today about Richie's cough? Is Matthew coming to dinner tonight? Did you speak to Carson about changing the maid's schedule? _The list went on and on. All of it important, yet none of it loving. He missed his Cora. Richie had been a special gift, but he had underestimated the effects a baby would have on his marriage. They used to make love every week, and now he hadn't so much as touched her in a month. There was always some excuse. He hoped it would pass, but lately he was worried about the strength of their relationship. Was it falling apart? How long would this rough patch last?

A/N - Review lovelies. Short chapter to test the waters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the responses and reviews. On to the next chapter.

xxxx, Kate

Oh, lord, lord no. It was enough that she was wearing that wretchedly see-through, lacy night gown. But now, this was too much.

Robert has entered his wife's bed chamber to find Cora propped up on the pillows, shimmering and wet from a bath, holding Richie in her arms. Without a word or glance toward Robert, she had now unhooked her sleeves from her arms and had lowered the top of her gown in order to nurse Richie.

Robert knew it wasn't proper, but he just couldn't resist staring in admiration at those round, supple breasts of Cora's. Why did she have to be so off limits as of late?

_What was that phrase?_ Robert wondered. _You want what you simply can't have? _Yes, well that's what he was experiencing.

Droplets of water were cascading off her damp hair and shimmering on her porcelain skin. He wished nothing more than to ravish her in that very moment. But as he glanced up towards' Cora's cold eyes, he knew that wasn't going to be possible. He sighed in despair. On Christmas Eve night, a night usually filled with passion and romance for the couple, Robert was feeling quite dejected.

"Robert," Cora said cooly, "What on earth are you gaping at?"

Robert cleared is throat, "As if you don't know, my dear," he tried, smoothly.

Cora rolled her eyes in annoyance and pulled her strap over her shoulders once more.

"You'd think for one moment you could just be...be...decent?" Cora guffawed angrily.

Robert frowned.

"You act like you have never seen breasts before," she continued.

Robert slumped farther into himself, unsure of what to say.

"Here I am, trying to be a mother to our child, and all you can do is sit and stare? Maybe you can be helpful and go fetch a wet cloth for Richie's head, he's feeling quite clammy."

Robert faltered, "Of course, darling, anything." His voice was calm and quiet, trying to avoid any further argument; however, inside he was feeling exceedingly insecure. He turned to leave.

"Oh, and Robert?"

Robert turned, "Yes, love?"

"Perhaps it would be best if you slept in your dressing room tonight, I have a feeling Richie is going to be quite fussy."

Robbert paused, "But it's Christmas Eve..."

"Yes Robert, it is, just like last year and the year before that, I know you and your sense of tradition is unwavering, but tonight is just not the night to hold onto such unnecessary conventions," she haltered at Robert's melancholy face, "You do understand, don't you?"

Robert simply pursed his lips and nodded, "I'll be up in the moment with the cloth, and then I'll leave you be...as you wish, Cora."

With that, Robert turned and left.

As soon as the door latched behind him, Cora let out a sob that she'd been holding in. Tears sprung at her tired eyes. She did not mean to sound so horrible; she could hear the sharpness in her voice as she spoke to her husband, yet she couldn't seem to stop herself.

She had seen his face in her doorway, and she simply felt tired. She was worn out and she felt old. She looked down at her now slumbering baby and choked on her tears. Climbing out of bed quietly and setting Richie down in his basinet gently so not to wake him, she collapsed at her vanity. She glanced up at the mirror and she hated what she saw. Lines and creases forming at her lips and eyes, dark circles clouded her face. She touched her lips, they were cracked and worn. Her hair seemed grey in comparison to the dark waves they once were. How could Robert even find her remotely attractive anymore? She was a weary, aged hag now. Nothing but a ratty old rag, used and put away wet.

Richie had been ill for weeks, lists were piling high with things she needed to do, and Christmas had lost its glow...hell, everything had lost its glow.

Cora felt like a failure and she couldn't seem to face Robert. She was feeling insecurities she had never felt before around him. What if he got her naked and he didn't like what he saw? Her body had changed since Richie; she was more soft around the edges, everything a little more full, a little more round. Cora knew how much Robert loved the way he could pick her up and move her around with the slightest of ease, it made him feel powerful; it made him feel like a man. Would he still be able to do the same? Cora was not that young woman that Robert had fell in love with so many years ago. Now that Cora had birthed a son as an heir, there was no use for her anymore. Why would Robert want anything to do with her?

Perhaps it would be easier for Cora to fade into the background. Robert would be better off alone, perhaps he could have an affair like all the other lords around. She wouldn't mind at this point, in fact, she would understand. Cora understood that her and Robert's relationship had been unconventional from the start. They really had loved each other, in fact, they couldn't get enough of each other. It was unheard of that they share a bed, let alone actually have feelings for each other.

Cora also knew that she had been Robert's rock for a long time, he had done the same for her. She would not allow that to ever change. Robert did not have to find her attractive in order for her to perform her wifely duties. She would still take care of their children like she always did, plan events, host dinners, and stitch her patterns. She would do all of this for Robert, she just did not want him to have to bare the punishment of having to have any intimate encounters with her. She would spare him the horror, she decided.


End file.
